57
"To Nurture us". Back-Story 57 is the second-born of 5 and 7's slightly large family. She's a friendly little stitchpunk who would be happy just being herself. Like her older sister, her body is made up of a mixture of canvas and burlap, although the latter covers her more. Also like her sister, she has two ribbons making up 'hair-loopies' (As 54 likes to call them) on the sides of her head fastened down by two small button (According to 7, 35 chose those ribbons herself once she learned of her gender). With the same ribbon material and button, 5 also made a sort of 'lucky medallion' she wears constantly upon her chest. Her favourite thing to do is yoga and stare at is the Full moon. As a child growing up, she learned at an early age about her unusual talent - that is, her Contortionism. Not even 2 knows how she came about gaining this ability, but 57 uses this unusual talent to her advantage. Not only has she practiced 'fancy dancing' (for lack of better words), she also literally bend over backwards just to tease and taunt her friends, pulling off impossible poses. What amuses her is the variety of responses she gets: Many are impressed (Like 15), others are slightly disturbed (35), and her personal favourite, others try to attempt her actions. Despite her gracefulness though, she has a tendency to be clumsy in really cramped spaces. Relationships 57 is thoroughly clingy when it comes to anybody she loves and trust. She clamps herself to her mother and father every chance she gets just to show her appreciation for them. She looks up to her sister, 35, and would try to be there for her any chance she needs her. Although these sisters are drastically different, as children, you would hardly see these two apart. With her two adopted sisters, Go and Nana, she at first had a hard time accepting their family bond once they were adopted, but then found herself being protective of them with the realization of being an older sister dawned on her. The same happened two more times, once with 75 (especially after the incident that happened to her) and the other with 12, her only brother. With her peers, she gained friendship from 54, with them being born a mere 4 weeks apart, although these two would grow to be different from one another: While 54 gained more a creative, more outgoing mind, 57 would remain the opposite, and be shyer when trying new things. It is perhaps through this friendship she gained a love interest in 15. They bonded quickly as younglings and grew to be 'childhood lovers'. 35 likes to describe the relationship between 57 and 15 as 'a classic romantic couple' ("I haven't seen people act that lovey-dovey since mom and dad."). They would hardly ever be seen apart after their upgrades, and would soon bear the gypsy triplet daughters, X, Y and Z, and her son later, 72. Personality 57 is sweet, affectionate, and tries to act somewhat lady-like. Her fault is that she is extremely squeamish, so much to the point only a tear in the skin would have her running out of the room turning green. She is uncomfortable around thunder storms and sharp, pointy things, and has a tendency to worry about the most menial of things. Voice Actor Child: (Still looking) Adult: Jayne Wisener (Johanna from Sweeny Todd'')'' Other Characters say ... Other Characters Say... "What isn't there to say? I adore my little sister, and I'll take care of her no matter what. I was there for her as children... and I'm there for her now." - 35 "...*tilts head sideways* ...I st-still haven't quite f-figured out how she does the... the b-bendy stuff... it's really cool!" - 75 "She's beautiful, and sweet ... I love her more than anyone." - 15 "My best friend since we were littles! We've been through a lot together, for sure." - 54 Created by KaziRede